Reflejo
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Un rostro perfecto... Toda una perfecta máscara... La máscara de un asesino... Tu rostro permanece igual, no hay un atisbo de humanidad en él, asemejándose a aquella máscara que le cubre cuando eres llamado a matar. SLASH


TÍTULO:_ **Reflejo**_

AUTOR:** Sailor Earth**

DISCLAIMER: **Todos los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demás implicados. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello, sólo los tomo prestados para jugar un poquito con ellos.**

ADVERTENCIAS:** NC-17, Slash. Angst, un poco de drama, muy poquitito de Romance.**

NOTA: **La canción se títula "Reflejo" y es el tema principal de la película de Disney "Mulan", hice un par de cambios en la letra respecto a lo que se refiere del género femenino al masculino para que concordara con la historia.**

**¡María, Abysm, gracias por revisar a esta loca! Besos!**

**ooooOoooo**

**REFLEJO**

Logras llegar hasta el cuarto de baño. Te has cerciorado de que nadie te vio llegar y mucho menos entrar. Tras asegurar la habitación con hechizos que impiden la entrada a personas indeseadas, recargas tu frente contra el marco de la puerta intentando regular tu agitada respiración.

El lugar esta sumido en la más completa oscuridad, más no necesitas de luz para saber como es el sitio en el que te refugias, pues conoces el lugar de memoria.

Se trata del cuarto de baño de los Prefectos.

La enorme araña llena de velas sin encender aún debe pender del techo, el mármol del piso y la piscina deben brillar tenuemente, y de las ventanas seguramente cuelgan largas cortinas de lino blanco. En un rincón estaría el mismo montón de toallas blancas y mullidas, y en la pared, donde antes estaba un cuadro con marco dorado que representa­ba una sirena rubia dormida sobre una roca, ahora estaría un enorme espejo abarcando por completo el muro.

Sí, todo estaría igual. Pero a pesar de lo magnífico que pudiese ser el cuarto de baño, no tienes las ganas de sumergirte en la piscina.

Suspiras.

Estás cansado…

Lo único que deseas es cerrar los ojos y dejar que el tiempo pase sobre ti. Que no pese tanto esa carga sobre tus hombros.

Sin mostrar tu cansancio, te giras y caminas hasta situarte frente al enorme espejo. La luz de la luna se filtra por una de las ventanas iluminando tu figura, y es ahí cuando te ves.

La ropa negra que portas apenas y se logra ver por la gruesa capa que te cubre, negra por supuesto. Observas tu rostro reflejado en la superficie del espejo: la piel pálida, el cabello rubio casi impecable, los ojos fríos y acerados, los labios delgados e invitadores.

Todo en ti es perfecto: tu físico, tu porte, tu riqueza. Eres uno de los alumnos más destacados en el Colegio, un futuro líder en la economía del Mundo Mágico. Para todos, tienes cada cosa que has deseado, la vida que muchos quisieran tener. Una sola palabra te describe:

Perfección.

**_Mírame, pensarías que soy el que crees que soy  
Mas eso es imposible  
Cada vez hago yo un nuevo papel.  
Ahora sé que con el disfraz se puede engañar  
Más nunca a mi corazón_**

Regresas tu vista hacia tu reflejo. Todo sigue igual, impecable. Si alguien te viera, seguro pensaría que vendrías de alguna cita clandestina.

Algo no muy lejos de la realidad.

Tuviste una cita...

Una cita con la muerte...

La marca que aún arde en tu antebrazo izquierdo es una prueba fehaciente de ello.

Levantas tu mano derecha, y con lentitud trazas cada contorno de tu rostro sobre la superficie del cristal. Desde la afilada barbilla, delineas el contorno de tu mejilla, deslizándote hacia la sien, dibujando el semicírculo de tu frente despejada, para descender trazando el camino contrario y terminar nuevamente en la barbilla.

Todos tus finos rasgos impecables, aquellos que vuelven locas a multitudes, haciéndolas caer a tus pies, dispuestas a concederte cualquiera de tus caprichos.

Un rostro perfecto...

Toda una perfecta máscara...

La máscara de un asesino...

**_¿Quién es a quién yo vi viendo fijamente a mí?  
El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí_**

Las imágenes llegan a tu mente hiriendo y rasgando todo a su paso. La sangre emanando de los cuerpos agonizantes, los ojos vacíos mirando hacia el cielo negro, los espasmos, los gritos, las suplicas... las respiraciones inexistentes.

Y tú eres la mano ejecutora.

La furia y la vergüenza recorren tu cuerpo haciendo mella en tus entrañas.

Tal vez dirías que no tienes porque sentir vergüenza, después de todo, eres lo que siempre se esperó de ti, seguiste el camino que se te trazó desde antes de nacer, lo que tu padre siempre quiso que fueras, lo que los mismos seres que te rodean y que son la 'luz' siempre te echaron en cara…

Eres perfecto, sí…

El verdugo perfecto.

Pero no dejas de ser un asesino.

**_Ahora estoy escondiendo todo mi corazón  
Y todo en lo que creo  
Trataré de enseñar al mundo lo que hay en mí  
Seré amado por quién soy_**

En un arranque de furia, te quitas la capa de un movimiento brusco, intentas deshacerla con tus manos, pero el material se resiste. No te importa. Necesitas descargar todo aquello que te carcome. Así que insistes, hasta que finalmente la tela cede y termina desgarrándose. No importa el dolor en tus manos, no importa el daño. ¿Acaso a aquellos que mataste les importaba? Bien, si lo hacían, ahora debido a ti no pueden quejarse.

Fastidiado de la capa, decides continuar con el resto de tu ropa, aquella que te distingue como uno más dentro de aquella secta demoníaca.

Rompes los botones de tu camisa al quererla desprender de tu cuerpo. Sientes que te quema la piel y que no podrás soportarla por más tiempo. Tras quitártela, comienzas a romperla. No es tan difícil como con la capa, así que rápidamente termina hecha jirones en el piso.

Observas los pedazos de tela esparcidos bajo tus pies. Tu respiración es agitada, sientes los músculos tensos, tu cuerpo tiembla más no sabes si es debido a la adrenalina, a la angustia, o… a la culpabilidad.

Levantas la vista, tu cabello rubio cubre parcialmente tus ojos, pero eso no te impide ver nuevamente tu reflejo.

Tu rostro permanece igual, no hay un atisbo de humanidad en él, asemejándose a aquella máscara que le cubre cuando eres llamado a matar.

_**¿Quién es a quien yo vi viendo fijamente a mí?  
El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí**_

No lo soportas más, y en un impulso, tu puño, firmemente cerrado, se impacta contra la superficie de plata. Trozos se dispersan por el mármol del piso, mientras tu sangre mana en forma de pequeñas gotas perladas que resbalaban hasta tus pies, formando siniestros riachuelos de brillante rojo.

Lágrimas rojas trazando camino a través de tu puño.

Allí, frente a tus ojos se desliza el fluido que da vida, en forma de rubíes que se derramaban silenciosamente de textura casi aterciopelada, y un agradable sabor que trasmite toda la energía que late por tus venas y arterias… Al menos, ahora estas seguro de que esa sangre sí te pertenece.

Un _Lumus_ susurrado te saca del trance en el que has caído. Sorprendido y angustiado, giras tu rostro hasta encontrar a aquel que osa violar tu intimidad, dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición que asegure su silencio.

Tu sorpresa no tiene límite cuando te encuentras con un par de esmeraldas casi carentes de vida.

Harry Potter mantiene su varita en alto iluminando tenuemente su rostro en la oscuridad que le mantenía oculto.

Lo observas sin disimulo, y te das cuentas que de la mano que sostiene la varita también corre sangre, y de pronto caes en la cuenta de que él ha estado ahí desde antes de que tu entraras, por inercia, tu vista se desvía hacia un extremo de la pared, donde una fracción del enorme espejo yace en pedazos.

Entonces comprendes.

Él ha estado haciendo lo mismo que tu:

Maldiciendo la máscara que ambos se han creado.

Su historia no es muy diferente a la tuya. Tú debes ser el asesino perfecto, aquel que liderará el ejército del mal en busca de la purificación de la sangre, sin importarle a cuantos te lleves en el camino. Él debe de ser el Salvador Perfecto, el Mesías que todos anhelan, el que debe pretender ser un dechado de virtudes que llevara a la gloria la luz que se ha perdido en la oscuridad.

_**Debo aparentar que soy alguien más que no soy **_

_**Más este reflejo va a mostrar quien soy **_

Lo observas dejar su varita sobre el piso, sin deshacer el hechizo que les permite verse con más claridad. Lo ves acercare a ti con paso lento, casi parsimonioso, hasta que queda frente a ti.

Le ves levantar su mano. Deberías de estar tenso, pero no lo estas. Así que le permites llegar hasta tu pecho, donde se detiene por un segundo, como si dudara, sin embargo, la duda desaparece rápidamente siendo reemplazada por una absoluta seguridad. Sus dedos acarician la piel de tu pecho, en una caricia etérea, casi irreal de no ser por el escalofrío que recorrió tu cuerpo.

Tras unos instantes así, pronto esos dedos dejan tu pecho para desplazarse hacia tu espalda, donde la mano entera te rodea para luego encontrarte en medio de un posesivo abrazo.

Observas los ojos verdes, y te sorprendes de no encontrar la ya habitual animosidad, sino un sentimiento diferente, que hace que tu ya endurecido corazón tiemble.

Tus labios se ven atrapados por otros, quienes de inmediato comienzan una danza sensual. Te encuentras rodeando con tus brazos el cuello del que siempre ha sido tu enemigo, e intentando profundizar más ese beso, deseando fundirte con él, arrebatarle cada resquicio de cordura de la misma forma en que él te la esta arrebatando.

Sus labios abandonan los tuyos, para trazar un camino desde tu cuello hasta tu pecho, haciéndote temblar y jadear. Su lengua traza círculos en tu ya sensible piel, despertando aquellas emociones preludio del éxtasis. Sus dientes se entretienen en tus pezones, mordiendo hasta endurecerlos y arrancarte los suficientes gemidos hasta sentirse satisfecho.

No te avergüenza entregarte a sus caricias. Las necesitas, necesitas sentir un poco de esa luz que le mantiene preso, así como sabes que él necesita saborear esa oscuridad que te carcome.

Ambos se necesitan…

_**Dentro mi alma sueña ya con ser libre  
¿Qué más necesitaría saber para amar?**_

Continua descendiendo hasta sumergir su ardiente lengua en tu ombligo, arrancándote un jadeo cuando sus dientes intentan arañar esa parte tan sensible, mientras sus manos masajean con fuerza tus muslos, haciéndote desear que siga descendiendo y te sumerja en una humedad delirante.

Parece leer tus pensamientos, porque casi enseguida lo sientes retirarse de ti, y antes de que puedas quejarte, comienza a desabrochar tus pantalones. Bajas tu mirada para encontrarte con su negro cabello, no resistes la tentación y tus manos terminan enredándose en él. Lo sientes tensarse ligeramente, pero enseguida vuelve a relajarse y continua con su labor hasta que quedas completamente desnudo ante él.

Sus manos dejan tu trasero, para acariciar tus piernas, las recorre con lentitud, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para ensalzarte, lento, de forma delicada, vuelve a ascender hasta llegar a tu pene que reclama atención. Lanzas un grito silencioso cuando lo sientes apresarte, pero ya no puedes contenerte cuando él comienza a mover una sus manos de arriba a abajo, mientras la otra acaricia tus testículos.

Comienzas a delirar su nombre, cuando las manos son sustituidas por esa deliciosa boca, continuando las caricias con su lengua ardiente. Los fantasmas que antes te atormentaban han desaparecido, y ahora te encuentras siendo preso de un demonio de ojos verdes, que te tiene prisionero en el más profundo de los delirios.

Te devora, liberándote de cada una de tus culpas, tomándote profundamente en su garganta como si tu existencia dependiera de ello... algo que seguramente no está muy alejado de la realidad...

Su lengua juega alrededor de la cabeza de tu húmedo pene, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo, haciéndote gemir con urgencia. Sus dientes rasgan con delicadeza la piel de tu miembro, para luego succionar. Los estremecimientos que te recorren te tienen al límite, tus piernas tiemblan, y el único pensamiento que habita en tu mente es que has salido del infierno para llegar al más glorioso de los cielos.

De repente sientes un hormigueo arremolinándose en tu bajo vientre. La sensación te hace retorcerte, abres la boca intentando gritar, pero ningún sonido sale de tu garganta, tu rostro se enciende y tus manos se entierran en el cabello azabache, intentando adentrarte aún más en esa boca que te envuelve; con un vigoroso empujón hacia el moreno, un grito sale de tu garganta como si un tornado se hubiera liberado dentro de tu cuerpo, haciéndote tensarte y convulsionarte en lamentos crecientes, arqueándote profundamente contra la boca de Harry al venirte.

Y antes de que te derrumbaras, sientes unos brazos rodeándote, para luego sentir como tu espalda es apoyada contra uno de los muros, el frío del mármol contra tu piel caliente te hace estremecerte. Pequeñas sacudidas todavía recorren tu cuerpo y diminutas perlas de sudor cubren tu piel, cuando Harry eleva tus piernas del piso para hacerte rodearlo con ellas.

En medio de la neblina de placer, notas que él esta desnudo, y no puedes reprimir un jadeo anhelante ante lo que sigue.

_**Ya no hay que ocultar mi sentir, mi pensar  
¿Un secreto acaso hay que guardar aún?**_

Lo sientes adentrare en ti, sin poder evitar un gemido ante la intrusión en tu cuerpo. No te importa. Lo disfrutas y eso es lo único que te importa. Disfrutas la sensación de sentirlo dentro, de cómo se abre camino a través de tu estrechez, te duele, pero has sufrido peores cosas, así que te limitas simplemente a sentir. Él parece notar tu dolor, porque se detiene, sientes sus labios en tu cuello donde reparte pequeños besos que te estremecen. Pronto el dolor cede y él comienza a moverse, dentro y fuera, el placer llega invadiendo tu cuerpo.

Jadeas, gritas, tus piernas rodean con más fuerza la estrecha cintura, tu rostro esta sumergido en el cuello del moreno, te aferras a la espalda de Harry, no te importa arañarle, le necesitas. Sientes como tu espalda fricciona contra la pared, es incomodo, pero no te importa, lo único importante es esa sensación de sentirte completo, ese placer que se agolpa en tu vientre, el deseo de que termine pero que a la vez continúe eternamente.

En medio de la maraña de pensamientos que inundan tu cabeza, abres los ojos y tu mirada se pierde en el espejo frente a ti, donde ves el reflejo de ambos cuerpos entrelazados.

Nunca habías visto algo tan erótico.

_**  
¿Debo aparentar qué soy alguien más que no soy?  
Mas este reflejo va a mostrar quién soy**_

Ves el perfecto delineado del cuerpo de Harry, la forma en que sus músculos de piernas y muslos se tensan cada vez que se impulsa para penetrarte. Su cintura fuertemente rodeada por tus piernas blancas. La morena espalda se extiende ante tu mirada y ves las marcas que tus manos han dejado en ella. El cabello negro, ligeramente húmedo debido al sudor, te acaricia la mejilla de tu rostro recargado sobre el hombro de Harry, y tus ojos… tus ojos grises nublados por el placer, la lujuria, la pasión…

El ritmo aumenta, y pronto el cuarto se llena de gemidos y gritos de éxtasis. No te inhibe el gritar fuera de control, no te causa vergüenza alguna gritar que te encanta, que te vuelve loco, que quieres más, que no se detenga. No. No te avergüenzas, porque de sus labios brotan las mismas palabras, los mismos sonidos de enajenamiento.

Y tus piernas le envuelven con mayor firmeza, y tus uñas se clavan en su piel al igual que tu rostro se oculta en su cuello, y sientes sus brazos que rodean tu cintura apretarse, y sus impulsos tienen mayor ímpetu, y sientes que estas a punto de explotar, y le pides más, más.

Entonces, te golpea el punto sin retorno: le petit mort.

Por un momento, sientes una increíble sensación de plenitud. No existe el dolor, no existe la culpa, ni la vergüenza, sólo una maravillosa sensación de estar completo.

El mundo entero te parece una explosión de luces que te deslumbra mientras aferrar tus manos a los hombros de Harry, echando tu cabeza hacia atrás, arqueas tu espalda intentando perpetuar esas sensaciones.

Y Harry se empuja de nuevo.

Una... Dos veces...

Y con un último empujón, lo sientes alcanzar el tan anhelado orgasmo.

Puedes sentir los espasmos de Harry, sientes como se aferra a ti en busca de sostenerse a algo y no dejarse ahogar por la intensidad de su clímax.

Todo movimiento se detiene... todo excepto el acelerado palpitar de sus corazones, que continuaron latiendo uno con otro.

Cuando logras volver en ti, tu cuerpo aún intentaba tomar aire. Respiras profundamente para recuperar el oxígeno que has perdido. En los brazos del moreno comienzas a temblar levemente. Lo rodeas con tus brazos firmemente, no deseas que te sueltes y te sumerja nuevamente en esa oscuridad de la que acabas de salir.

Lo sientes murmurar algo, más no comprendes lo que dices. Temes que te deje, y te aferras con más fuerza. Lo sientes retenerte con la misma intensidad, y entonces, levanta su rostro.

Sus ojos verdes ya no están vacíos, ahora brillan, pero no es eso lo que te deja sin aliento y hace que tu corazón palpite desembocado. No.

Es tu reflejo en sus ojos esmeralda.

Tu rostro no tiene esa expresión imperturbable, no ves esa máscara de aquel cruel asesino y líder de las más sangrientas batallas.

Ves tu propio rostro, no una máscara que le cubre.

Ves al humano que hay en ti, no a la marioneta, no al corazón de hielo, no al verdugo. Te ves a ti mismo en un bello color verde.

Y sabes que él se ve reflejado en tus ojos, y siente lo mismo que tu. Lo sabes, porque él te sonríe.

Y tú le sonríes de vuelta.

_**Mas este reflejo va a mostrar quién soy**_

oooooOooooo

Tan tan! Finito! Qué les pareció? Les gustó? No sé porque de pronto se me vino esa canción a la mente y al segundo siguiente la escuchaba de música de fondo mientras mis deditos (que a veces tienen mente propia) escribían como loquitos, jajaja. Si, no es muy tierno, de hecho no le veo mucha ternura, pero así lo imaginé. No creo que haya una continuación, creo que se echaría a perder si hago una, así que aquí queda este fic. Bueno, muchos besos y nos vemos en otra de mis locuras. No olviden sus comentarios!


End file.
